


About their Business

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Scotty buddy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About their Business

It had been a long day and Jim Kirk needed to slip away. He wasn’t running from or shirking his duties, but sometimes it was nice to just step away from the center seat, his version of putting up “be back in five minutes.”  It was something everyone knew he did, but no one ever said anything about it. The whole crew knew that their captain worked far too hard, handled too many problems and dealt with every issue on their beloved ship. Where other captains were happy to delegate, Kirk was ready to dive in and show his crew how it was done. So, when he would slip off the bridge, handing the CONN over to Spock, no one said a word.

  
No one said anything to the fact that where the captain always ran to was Engineering. That he would stride in and look around until he caught a certain Scotsman’s eyes.  Kirk would smile and gesture with his head, “Hey you wanna?” Scotty would look around sheepishly and hold up one finger while he would give instructions to an ensign or lieutenant. Kirk would smile some more and bounce on the balls of his feet while he waited.

  
In a matter of minutes, Kirk and Scotty would be strolling off together. Sometimes they would go to the rec room and chat over coffee. Sometimes they would stroll around the ship in silence. Sometimes they would sneak off to Scotty’s quarter's.

  
No one really knew what they got up to there, but everyone had their ideas.  Mainly what they would do is pile up on Scotty’s bunk and Kirk would nestle in beside the older man while they would gush over tech manuals and science journals. They would point out the newest trends to each other, gabbing on about the pros and cons of each.

  
They would look over blueprints and plan out the ship's next refit. They would gush over all the beautiful things they would give their lovely lady.  They would sometimes share drink and snuggle down together as they giggled over warp cores and  turbo thrusters.

  
Finally the time would come where they would resign themselves to returning to duty.  They would put everything away and  pour out of Scotty’s rooms looking sheepish and laughing, like to boys that had found their father’s gentlemen magazines.  Together they would walk to bridge. With smiles and bobbing eyebrows they would say to each other,

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

So off Kirk strolled down the corridor to make his way to the lower decks to met with his friend. Everyone watched him as he marched on but no one said a word. They all just smiled and went about their business.


End file.
